Determine the safety and immunogenicity of vaccinia-derived HIV-1 recombinant envelope glycoprotein in asymptomatic HIV infected adult volunteers, and to compare safety and immunogenicity of two different schedules of gp 160 administration, and examine the effects of gp160 on hepatitis B vaccine on plasma P24 and/or other markers of viral load and on selected immune parameters.